Talk:The Forge (episode)
(episode) Shouldn't this be moved to "The Forge (Episode)" to make room for "The Forge" the desert? | THOR 18:40, 20 Nov 2004 (CET) :"The Forge" is more properly called "Vulcan's Forge", as it was in previous episodes (i.e. "Change of Heart"). -- EtaPiscium 20:50, 20 Nov 2004 (CET) I'm clever I wonder if in France this episode is called "La Forge." Who finds it? In this episode's "teaser", who is the Vulcan that finds a model of Surak? Is it Syrran? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:07, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) Leadership of the Syrannites Arev's real name and his status as the leader of the Syrannites isn't revealed until . This reference should be removed from the episode summary. Kevin 05:55, 8 March 2006 (UTC) Episode Background Information Why is there a reference to the 14th of September and the time it took to film? It seems like an otherwise worthless piece of information to me. 20:31, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Set continuity photos further authenticate the United Earth Embassy as being located in the city of Shi Khar as per a photo of a plaque on the reverse wall in the security console. (Shrantastic 21:48, 2 June 2008 (UTC)) Vulcan translation At the near end of the episode, when Arev and Archer did the mind meld, Arev said "Tuluk to Vokau". Earlier in this episode, when Soval started the mind meld he said "My mind to your mind". Can we assume that the meaning is the same? Is this the "Vulcan translation"? – Tom 23:40, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Ok, part of this is answered a moment later. Vokau = Remember, as T'Pol translated it. Sorry. – Tom 23:43, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Quotes removed "Look on the bright side: if it detonates, we'll never know." : - Reed, to Mayweather, before he attempts to scan a live bomb found by Travis in the embassy "Since you had her DNA on record, does that mean she's been arrested before?" "The registry records DNA from all Vulcans at birth." : - Archer and T'Pol, after Phlox finds evidence of DNA from a Vulcan, T'Pau, in the data collected by Lieutenant Reed "It makes no sense to think the Syrrannites are responsible for this... outrage." "We have DNA evidence." "Recheck everything, Captain; question everything. And don't let them keep you on ''Enterprise – the answers you need are on Vulcan. And however far you have to take this investigation, you have my support." : - '''Soval' and Archer "This site is called 'Gateway', where Surak supposedly began his journey into The Forge." "You keep saying 'supposedly'. You don't believe Surak did the things they said he did?" "He brought logic to Vulcan in an age we call the Time of Awakening, but his writings from that period no longer exist." "There must be some record of it." "Over the centuries, his followers made copies of his teachings." "Let me guess: with the originals lost, whatever is left is open to interpretation." "You find this amusing." "I find it familiar." : - T'Pol and Archer, with Archer clearly referring to Earth's religions "They're very persistent creatures, when I was a child I had one as a pet." "You had one of those?" "Domesticated. They're smaller...slightly." "How slightly?" "You have Porthos." "Porthos doesn't try and eat me when I'm late with his dinner." "Vulcan children are never late with their sehlat's dinner." "I can believe that!" : - Archer and T'Pol "Though T'Pau's current age is 32 standard years, her DNA recovered from the bomb has an age of only a few months." "They used the DNA they sampled when she was registered as a baby..." "Precisely. The evidence implicating T'Pau is false." "Captain Archer's gone after the wrong person!" "And there's no way to get word to him." : - Phlox, Tucker, and Reed, discovering the first clue that something was amiss "I won't need water for several more days."" : - T'Pol, to Archer, as she turns down his offer of a drink before they attempt to cross the Plain of Blood "You'd better protect your eyes from the glare." "My inner eyelids will protect my vision. My species evolved on this planet." : - Archer and T'Pol, after he offers her the use of his sunglasses "Evidence will solve this crime - not mind melds." "What evidence? The DNA on the bomb was planted!" :(having turned to leave, Soval stops dead in his tracks upon hearing this accusation) "You can prove that?!?!" "I can..." "Ambassador - I don't know what kind of pull it takes to mess with DNA records on Vulcan, but I think we're looking at a deliberate attempt to hide the truth." "You're suggesting a conspiracy..." "One that cost 43 innocent lives." "Aren't they worth a little risk?" "The needs of the many...I can perform the meld." : - Soval, Tucker, and Phlox Removed per MA:QUOTE.--31dot 18:48, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Projectile weapons? Tucker says they don't have technology, which rules out phase pistols. Archer goes in unarmed. Considering that in most other away missions, they bring weapons of some sort or another, does Enterprise really just only have phase pistols? Could they be able to make some kind of projectile weapons? Ifly6 (talk) 11:46, April 10, 2017 (UTC)